Nigrifica Wiki
Nigrifica '''Nigrifica''' (Nigrifican: ''Nigarafika'') is an island country off the coast of South Africa. Its territories also include several small enclaves of Nigrifican Citizens in the following countries: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States The United States], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada Canada], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexico], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany Germany], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria Austria], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Korea South Korea], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan]. Nigrifica was colonized briefly by the Spanish in the mid to late 1400s. Currently isolated from the modern world, Nigrifica is very wary of any outsiders that travel near the secluded island. Nigrifica History Nigrifica was initially populated by 4 tribes: # The Northern Tribe, The Dieye Penne (The Pins) # The Eastern Tribe The Ayupapuep (The Ayup) # The Southern Tribe, The Siorrachd Yorkek (The Yorkshire) # The Western Tribe, The Ukukhala (The Kellings) In the mid to late 1400s, the Spanish/Portuguese discovered the island while making a trip to India. Prehistory Modern archeologist have discovered that Nigrifica was populated by hominids 1.6 million years ago. Nigrifica originated from the volcano currently known as kaum'jan'kralos, therefore Nigrifica is a volcanic island with an active volcano in its center. Nigrifica was an island filled with diverse plants and animals, it was also the last location the Dodo was seen in 1618. Pre-colonization Before the Iberians "conquered" Nigrifica, four major tribes ruled over the wildlands. the four tribes were divided by the four cardinal directions, north, east, south, and the west. the Northern Tribe was known as The Deyie Penne (The Pins), the Eastern Tribe was known as The Ayupapuep (The Ayup), the Southern Tribe was known as The Siorrachd Yorkek (The Yorkshire), and the Western Tribe was known The Ukukhala (The Kellings). These four ancient tribes are now known as The Ancient Nigarafikans all throuought Nigrifica. Colonization Post-colonization Nigrifica civil war The Nigrifican Civil War was one of the most devastating events in recent Nigrifican History. Post civil war Nigrifica Geography At 25,357 mi2, Nigrifica is the 24th biggest island in the world Nigrifica features almost every known climate on earth with freezing mountains in the south, to the hot deserts in the north. Nigrifica is known for its absolutely spectacular landscapes and the hundreds of photographers who pay an outstanding number of funds in order to even come close to snapping a picture. Islands Nigrifica owns the following islands: * Madagascar * Fiji * Guam Mountains and rivers Nigrifica has a variety of rivers and mountains throughout its beautiful landscape Rivers: River of Jah (1,885 mi), Kilgourdwentz River(510 mi), Mountains: Norbit Mountains (12,321 ft) Climate Nigrificas climate zone can be separated into 4 major regions, the north, south, east, and west. Nigrificas northern region is primarily warmer than all the other 3 regions reaching temperatures up to 104 °F (40 °C) during the summer and 60°F (15°C) during the winter. Nigrificas southern region is the coldest out of its 3 other counterparts Nigrifica Politics Government Human rights Foreign relations Nigrifica is well known for being a reliable ally for many countries, such as Bosnia Military Nigrifica has a mighty military with billions of funding from the government. Nigrifica Economy Nigrificans Agriculture Nigrifica is well equiped to deal with any near future tragedys when it comes to food. Nigrifica is responsible for providing the United States with millions of tons of food each year, and is the number 1 supplier of pork in the entire world. Tourism Nigrifica gets little to no tourism because of its isolation, only the most wealthy celebrities and political figures get the prestigious opportunity to visit Nigrifica. List of famous figures who have visited Nigrifica: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barack_obama Barack Obama], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Trump Donald Trump], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Pitt Brad Pitt], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Morrison Jim Morrison], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kylie_Jenner Kylie Jenner], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanye_West Kanye West], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Dean James Dean], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Rogan Joe Rogan], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus Jesus Christ], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Shapiro Ben Shapiro], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elon_Musk Elon Musk], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaquille_O%27Neal Shaquille O'Neal], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupac_Shakur Tupac Shakur](After death), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wyoming Wyoming], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Griffin Peter Griffin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_Cosgrove Miranda Cosgrove], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimi_Hendrix Jimi Hendrix], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_Mouse Mickey Mouse], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PewDiePie PewDiePie], [https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/DramaAlert Keemstar], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LeBron_James LeBron James]. Energy Transport Science and technology Nigrifica has some of the worlds most respected scienctist working for the government. in 2017, Nigrifica announced its discovery of military grade lasers. despite the Geneva Convention banning use of these weapons, Nigrifica simply doesn't give a shit. Nigrifica Demographics Urbanization Nigrifica is a very urban country with over 86% of the population living in an urban area, and the rest of the 14% percent living in rural areas across the mountains. Peoples Minority groups Nigrifica is a very diverse country with small enclaves of many peoples from all over the world, including:: Bosnians, Africans, Mexicans, Iowans, Scandinavians, Japanese, Jews, Brits, Muslims, Germans, Italians, Californians. Immigration Nigrifica has a severe problem with immigration with many foreigners wanting in the country, in addition to this issue the Nigrifican council of elders has been pushed to make some with these Languages Nigrifica has many languages spoken within its borders. Enlgish and spanish being the 2 languages that are mostly spoken besides Nigrificas official language of Nigrifica. other languages include, Italian, German, Japanese, Korean, Swedish, Chinese, French, Portuguese. Education Health Religion Nigrifica has its own native religion witchjwhoremere kuddha silvercone 78% of all Nigrificans practice ,Most of the population in Nigrifica are religious with the native rel people with 7% haha its 4am im tired asfuckk lol Nigrifica Culture World Heritage Sites Philosophy Art Cinema Architecture Music and dance Fashion Cuisine Sport Public holidays and festivals =